


On fractured wings wounded Angels fly

by Allyance



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kick him while he's down, One Shot, Other, Tony Angst, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some words should be used with caution, some questions never asked.<br/>Regardless of what psyche evals say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On fractured wings wounded Angels fly

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful reading this I was not in a good mood when I wrote it.

Poison no matter its type or source has one common factor, it tears down not just the body but the mind, makes a person eratic but also less restrained in thought and action.

Narcissist. One word that did cut deep. Ironically a reflection of the truth, yet also a poisonous word that ran deeper and raged worse then any heavy metal.

Most people know there dying they spend every dime, every day, every contact and every iota of thought searching for a cure. Tony stopped within three months.

Why should I try Tony, why should I even like you?  _Who asks that? Hell you even knows how to answer that? Tony's life didn't matter but for the purpose Yinsen had given him. That purpose was nearly ended so what other reason to try was there, and why did anyone want to like him or even think they should. Tony didn't even like Tony. No-one shoold like Tony. Sure some people seemed to but it was probably more like an old tree outside your house, its there and you don't want it gone because its familiar and your used to it. People were used to Tony, end of._

**_Depression was just a word he'd be accused of throwing around without a diagnosis but if the great Black Widow couldn't see past the papers what Shrink could, besides he could be taking time away from patients with real problems..._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> On an unrelated note can anyone tell me how to post prompts


End file.
